List of European language event Pokémon distributions in Generation I
This is a reverse-chronological list of event Pokémon distributions that were given away to European language Pokémon games in Generation I. List of event Pokémon Nintendo UK's Pokémon Festival Mew This Mew was distributed to players who attended Nintendo UK's Pokémon Festival event, which was located at The Old Truman Brewery in , on November 22, 2016 between 5:00 pm and 10:00 pm. Tickets to the event were limited and were given away in various promotions. It was distributed to celebrate the release of Pokémon Sun and Moon. This Mew could only be received on the Virtual Console versions of the games. This Mew has 15 for all of its s. Far, Mor & Børn Mew This Mew was distributed at the Far, Mor & Børn event held in Denmark from March 16 to 18, 2001 at . Christmas Present Mew This Mew was distributed using Mew machines to players at stops during the Christmas Time 2000 tour in Germany, which was also part of Pokémania. The overall distribution period was from December 5 to 20, 2000. Locations Sweden Mew on Tour Mew This Mew was distributed using Mew machines to players at stops during the Mew on Tour event in Sweden. The overall distribution period was from November 30, 2000 to February 25, 2001. Locations Tennispalatsi Mew This Mew was distributed at in , Finland on November 25, 2000 as part of an event organized by Club Nintendo. Around 2000 were distributed this way.Club Nintendo Magazine (Finland). Via Finnish Wikipedia: Mew (Pokémon). Around 600 Mew were leftover after the event. From the beginning of 2001, Club Nintendo members could mail their game cartridge to Club Nintendo. A common Pokémon like was traded for Mew. For both distributions, players received a certificate of authenticity. Norway Pokémon Tour Mew This Mew was distributed using Mew machines to players at stops during the Pokémon Tour in Norway. The tour was run by Peak Entertainment. The overall distribution period was from November 2, 2000 to May 19, 2001. Each Mew has its own ID number. Players who obtained a Mew from this distribution were also given a certificate of authenticity. Locations Club Nintendo Mew This Mew was given away to Club Nintendo members from Denmark, Norway, and Sweden who mailed their game cartridges to (the Nintendo distributor in the and ). In Norway, players could not send their cartridges in to obtain Mew during the Pokémon Tour (which started on November 2, 2000), due to the Mew machine being used on the tour.Nintendo Norway: Spørsmål & Svar (Jan. 10, 2001 archive) Nintendo Norway claims to have returned the Mew machine to Japan shortly before 2001 (April 15, 2001),Nintendo Norway: Spørsmål & Svar (Jun. 4, 2001 archive) although the Pokémon Tour continued until May 26, 2001. In Sweden, players could send in their cartridges before the Mew on Tour event to obtain Mew before non-members,Pokémon Sweden: Någon som vill ha Mew? (archive) and could still send in their game cartridges even after the tour was completed.Pokémon Sweden: Mew on Tour avslutad (archive) The service that allowed players to send in their cartridges to obtain Mew began sometime between September 3, 2000Pokémon Sweden: FAQ - Mew & Missingno (Sept. 3, 2000 archive) and November 30, 2000 (the start of Mew on Tour). These Mew all have the following s: 5 , 10 , 1 , 12 , and 5 .Project Pokémon: 1 EUROPE Mew (Denmark event Mew) Pokémon 2000 World Championship Mew This Mew was distributed to participants at the Pokémon 2000 World Championship, which was held at Pokémon Park located at the in Sydney, Australia from September 20 to 22, 2000. The championship was part of a 22-day event that started on September 12, 2000.Pokémon.com: NINTENDO CROWNS POKéMON® 2000 WORLD CHAMPION IN FIRST EVER INTERNATIONAL VIDEO GAME COMPETITION (archive)IGN: Details on Pokemon Showdown Millennium Dome Mew This Mew was distributed at the European Finals of the Nintendo Pokémon Championships, held at the Pokémon World Exhibition at the from September 1 to 3, 2000.The Guardian: Now Pokémon launches an assault on the Domepupiline: When In The Dome Do As The Domans Do.....Day Out At The Dome Part 2: The Conclusion To The Epic Saga (archive) UK and Ireland Pokémon Championship 2000 Mew This Mew was given away to participants at the qualifying tournaments for and Pokémon Championship 2000. The overall distribution period was from July 15 to August 14, 2000. Locations Cora Châtelineau Mew This Mew was distributed at Cora Châtelineau stores across Belgium. France Pokémon Tournament Mew This Mew was distributed at a Pokémon Tournament at the in , on July 1, 2000. Spain Pokémon Tournament Mew This Mew was distributed at a Pokémon tournament in , on July 14, 2000.Azure Heights: Big day draws nearer! These Mew all have the following s: 2 , 6 , 4 , 3 , and 8 .Pokexperto: Mew del Parque de Atracciones de Madrid This is an anomaly, as most other Mew distributed in Generation I (in both European languages and Japanese) have the same IVs, which these differ from. Mews Flash Mew This Mew was distributed at the in , on May 27, 2000. The name of the Bluewater Shopping Center was changed to Mewwater for the day of the distribution. Pokémon Patrol Mew Mew was distributed to participants at the N64 Ultimate Gamers Tour, which was held at various locations across from May 20 to September 4, 2000. Locations Nintendo Official Magazine Tour Mew This Mew was distributed at stops for the Nintendo Official Magazine Tour. The overall distribution period was from April 1 to 28, 2000. Locations Canadian Pokémon Stadium Tour 2000 Mew This Mew was distributed to participants at the Pokémon 2000 Stadium Tour stops across in 2000. These Mew all have the following s: 5 , 10 , 1 , 12 , and 5 .Azure Heights: Post your official Mew stats here Locations Pokémon 2000 Stadium Tour Mew All people who attended the Pokémon 2000 Stadium Tour could receive a by downloading one from a distribution machine. These came with a certificate of authenticity, which included the Pokémon's ID number. These Mew all have the following s: 5 , 10 , 1 , 12 , and 5 .Azure Heights: ARGO Mew Stat Theory.Azure Heights: Celebi Give Away OT Name... | id= | item=Bitter Berry| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| disdate=2| datedis=February 5 to April 9, 2000| country=the United States| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes}} Locations | |} Canada Toys "R" Us Mew The first 1,500 customers at each Toys "R" Us store across received a special 'Peel & Win' sticker card from December 27 to 31, 1999. A certain number at each store contained the text "Caught Me!" underneath, which allowed players to receive a Mew from January 15 to 21, 2000. | item=Bitter Berry| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| disdate=2| datedis=January 15 to 21, 2000| country=Canada| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes}} U.S. Toys "R" Us Mew The first 1,500 customers at each Toys "R" Us store around received a special 'Peel & Win' sticker card on November 26, 1999. 200 at each store contained the text "Caught Me!" underneath, which allowed players to receive a Mew from December 8 to 12, 1999. These Mew all have the following s: 5 , 10 , 1 , 12 , and 5 .Digiex: Pokemon GEN1 Legit YOSHIBA Mew Save From 1999 ToysRus Distribution Blue, Yellow Download | item=Bitter Berry| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| disdate=2| datedis=December 8 to 12, 1999| country=the United States| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes}} Nintendo Power Mew This promotion gave away no more than 1,000 Mew. 1,000 prizes were given away, but players who did not have a Pokémon game cartridge received a T-shirt instead. Players needed to submit an application to Nintendo Power for a chance to win Mew. These Mew do not have the same IVs as the standard set of IVs for Mew distributions. | item=Bitter Berry| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| disdate=2| datedis=November 1999 to January 2, 2000| country=North America| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes}} Pokémon League Nintendo Training Tour '99 Mew This Mew was distributed at stops during the Pokémon League Nintendo Training Tour '99. | item=Bitter Berry| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| disdate=2| datedis=October 9 to November 7, 1999| country=the United States| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes}} Locations Nintendo Power Pikachu This promotion gave away no more than 1,000 . 1,000 prizes were given away, but players who did not have a Pokémon game cartridge received a T-shirt instead. Players needed to submit an application to Nintendo Power for a chance to win the Surfing Pikachu. Poké Tour Mew This Mew was distributed using Mew machinesAzure Heights: Mew DVs? to players who attended the Poké Tour at the various stops in . There were two separate tours: the Red Tour and the Blue Tour. It was also given away to players who mailed their game cartridges to Nintendo Australia from August 31 to October 1, 1999, with the following addressing information: Mew - 151 Pokemon Download, P.O. Box 804 Scoresby 3179. These Mew all have the following s: 5 , 10 , 1 , 12 , and 5 . | id=?????| item=Bitter Berry| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| disdate=2| datedis=September 18 to October 9, 1999| country=Australia| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes}} Locations | |} References External links * Pokémon Generation I and II event guide by Twig Category:Lists Category:Event Pokémon Category:English event distributions Category:French event distributions Category:German event distributions Category:Spanish event distributions Category:Generation I event distributions